Yamamoto's Desperation
by rellik-tida
Summary: Sequel to "Tsuna's Concern" and companion to "Ryohei's Rush". Yamamoto's take on the change in his and Gokudera's relationship. TYL!8059


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Sequel to "Tsuna's Concern" and companion piece to "Ryohei's Rush"

* * *

**Yamamoto's Desperation**

* * *

It has been two weeks. Two weeks since he successfully persuaded Gokudera into spending some quality time together in his room, once in the shower, twice on his bed, and another behind his door just before his lover made an escape via said doors.

After they've gone steady, the longest break has been no more than two or three days. To Yamamoto, these two weeks has been P-U-R-E T-O-R-T-U-R-E.

He couldn't help but feel resentful at his best friend and boss, Tsuna. After all, this change came about because of the _talk_ the Vongola boss gave to his right hand man. Now, he'd consider himself lucky if he'd gotten any _once a week_! Not only was it difficult enough to single out his lover (since the storm guardian managed to get himself out of the 'too _unsteady_ for missions' list), but even when they were alone, the Italian would fret endlessly, wasting their time together, cutting it to a mere half of what it could have been.

However, if there was something he was thankful to Tsuna about, it was that he was hardly ever sent on the same missions as Gokudera. Don't get him wrong, if it were negotiations and such then he would glue himself to Gokudera's side for every _second_ of said mission. Others might deny it, but he _knew_ those bastards were eyeing up _his _firm piece of ass. How could he leave such a fine specimen as Gokudera alone in the enemy's territory without constant protection?

Enough of that, back to why he was thankful he was not sent on missions with the storm guardian. What he meant was the other kinds of missions. Assassinations, raiding other gang's hideouts, spying… _Those_ missions.

He still remembered that one time, when he and Gokudera were together sent to take care of some other family messing around in their territory. There were bullets flying around, the injured were increasing left and right… and all Yamamoto could think of was the man in front of him. Believe it or not, one of Gokudera's finest moments was when he's working, his face set in fierce determination, gracefully handing out orders (something he would never imagine possible years ago), a tiny cut on his lips, blood marring his pale skin… It made Yamamoto wanted to say hell to the mission and ravage Gokudera right then and there, to turn the composed guardian into an incoherent mess he knew his lover was capable of. Trust him, fighting with a raging hard on while the object of your desires was right in front of you was _not_ an easy feat.

To make matters worse, on that particular mission, the Italian_ just_ had to discover his discomfort. It had taken him weeks to calm down his enraged lover enough to even talk to him. Really, it was _Gokudera's_ fault in the first place that made Yamamoto loose all self-control and _accidentally_ _jumped_ the storm guardian. It's a sin for a man to still be so molest-able in such situations.

The rain guardian could only give out a long, exasperated sign at the memory.

He didn't know how his lover could endure such long periods of time without intimacy, now was no difference. Surely, such change from their previous behaviour must also affect Gokudera as much as it was affecting him. There was only so much of his right hand he could take. He wasn't the only one feeling the passion, was he?

A cough made him notice the object of his thought walking up to him from behind. Yamamoto turned around, and Gokudera stop a few feet in front of him.

The Italian fidgeted nervously before muttering quiet "Present" and forcing a small object into Yamamoto's hand.

The rain guardian looked quizzically between the single key in his hand and his lover.

"It's for the guardians' conference room," was the only explanation he got.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as understanding dawn upon him. Although known as a 'conference room', it would be more appropriate to call the place a lounge. The room held a low, wide table in its centre, with three long sofas surrounding three sides, while a large white screen adorned the wall of the empty one.

The room was locked at all times and once used, only guardians and the boss were allowed inside… Not to mention that it was completely _sound-proofed…_!

Wasting no time, Yamamoto grabbed the storm guardian's wrist, ignoring the surprise gasp, and proceeded to drag him in the direction of the conference room.

_Farewell abstinence, may we never meet again._

* * *

Hours later, with a satisfied smile on his face and an exhausted Italian under him, Yamamoto asked the question that has been plaguing his mind.

"How did you manage to get the key? Hibari's the one in charge of base's security, right?"

Gokudera gave him a tired smile in return, "Let's just say he owed me a small favour_…_"

* * *

Note: Final piece in the "Tsuna's Concern" universe, hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did. As usual, do give me a shout if you see any mistakes.


End file.
